cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Events
Occasionally after collecting taxes (10% chance) your nation may experience a random event. The effects of the random event will last a specified amount of time (usually a month). The random event often comes with a list of choices for you to make each of which affects your nation in different ways. It is possible to have multiple events going on at once, or even the same event happening multiple times (the effects of which stack). In addition to random events, your nation experiences "birthday celebration" events on certain dates (7 days old, 14 days, 30 days, 60 days, 90 days, 180 days, and 365 days), or on the day after if your nation was created after Noon. These events give a population happiness bonus for that day. A useful strategy is to calculate is to calculate the value of one happiness point based on all nation's modifying values due to improvements, resources, other active events and national wonders, then pick the better choice. Example Random Events Recently a cure for the flu has been found within your nation. There is a limited amount of vaccinations to go around. ''' *Option 1: Deliver the cure to a world health organization. You will lose all vaccinations but will receive worldwide recognition. Population happiness +3 *Option 2:?? *No Response:?? '''Recently business has been at an all time high, your economy has been going great and your people are thrilled. * Allow the economy to ride the boom out. Population happiness +2 * Raise interest rates to slow the economy down. Citizen income -10% * No Response. Population happiness +1 Several months have passed since the last rains in your outlying territories. Your people are now suffering from Drought and your Advisors state that food is a problem and health issues are expected soon. * Ration water. Citizen income -10% * Abandon outlying territories, gather where fresh water supplies remain. Land area -10%. * Do nothing: Citizen income -20%. A neighboring Nation has been hit hard by war, its citizens are deserting into your territories in droves. * Allow the immigrants to enter your nation and become part of your workforce. Citizen count +10%, Citizen income -10% * Deport the immigrants and close all borders to immigration. Citizen count -10%, Citizen income +10% * No Response: Population happiness -2 A widespread viral infection has spread among your populace. Should you take action? * Allow the outbreak to run its course. Citizen count -15% * Send in soldiers to every community within your nation to contain the outbreak. Population happiness -3 * No Response. Population happiness -4 One of your foreign embassies was bombed, killing your foreign ambassador and his family. * Send your special forces to find the perpetrators and execute them. Active Military -10% * Plead with an international agency to take action. Population happiness -2 * No Response. Population happiness -4 Your nation has been asked to host a major 30 day sporting event. While this could entertain your citizens and make them happy, it will also make them quite unproductive during the event. * Host the sporting event. Population happiness +2 * Refuse the sporting event. Citizen income +$5.00 * No Response. Population happiness -1 '''An unexpected drop in the price of oil per barrel has surprised your nation. Should you take action? * Build infrastructure within your nation to store the oil while it is cheap to buy. Citizen income -$2.00, Population happiness -2, infrastucture cost ??? * Buy surplus oil and release it directly to the public. Population happiness +3 * No Response. Population happiness +1 '''There was a radiation leak at one of your nations nuclear power plants. * Pay for the health care of the victims and research ways to minimize the damage to your economy. Citizen income -$5.00. * Send in your armed forces to contain the radiation and abandon the affected territory. Active Military -10% * No Response. Population happiness -4 '''Due to some rather exceptional blunders by members of your government a portion of your population is rising up in rebellion. * Option 1: ?? * Option 2: Send a group of elite special forces to quell the rebellion. Active Military -10% * No Response: ?? '''Another nations container ship carrying valuable items has crashed on you shores. * Option 1: Keep the ship wreck a secret and disperse the items throughout your country. Population happiness +2 * Option 2: Return the items to the owners and receive a finders reward. Citizen income +$5.00. * No Response: Population happiness -1 '''Flooding has recently become a problem in your Nation due to the recent rains. * Option 1: Take action and build dams and levy's in the areas prone to flooding. Citizen income -$5.00 * Option 2: Refuse to take action. They should not have built their homes in flood prone areas. Population happiness -3 * No Response: Population happiness -4 '''A plane containing some of your nations beloved citizens has recently crashed in a neighboring nation who is holding the citizens hostage and refuses to turn the survivors over to you. * Option 1: Someone can edit this but the effect is Population happiness -2 * Option 2: Send a group of elite special forces to rescue the hostages. Active Military -10% * No Response: Population happiness -4 '''Your nation's crop output has recently surged. * Option 1: Destroy the crops in order to keep from flooding the market. Population happiness -2, Citizen income +$10.00 * Option 2: Allow the crops to be harvested and sent to the market. Population happiness +2, Citizen income -$10.00 * No Response. Population happiness +2 '''Your economy is in a deep recession. * Option 1: Let the recession heal itself. Citizen income -$5.00 * Option 2: Lower interest rates. Population happiness +2 * No Response. Population happiness -4 '''Your main ethnic group and a small minority are experiencing various inter-racial problems. During a heated debate recently violence broke out in your capital city and many buildings were burned. * Option 1: Support only one side as you allow only one ethnic group in your nation. Do nothing about the buildings until the opposition is expelled. Population happiness -2 * Option 2: Send in armed soldiers to quell the violence and restore the buildings to show you retain order in your capital. Active Military -5%, Citizen income -$3.00. * No Response: Population happiness -3 '''Counterfeiters raided the national mint last night and stole your nation’s precious printing plates. They are now printing large amounts of counterfeit money. * Option 1: ?? * Option 2: Devote military resources to counterfeit detection. Active Military -10% * No Response: ?? Category:HowtoPlay